1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
Recently, a light emitting device including a high-luminance laser element having excellent color reproducibility has been expected as a light source of a display apparatus such as a projector and a display. According to this type of light emitting device used as the light source, higher output has been demanded for display of bright images. As a method of increasing the output, JP-A-2001-215443 proposes a light emitting device which stacks laminations of light emission elements constituted by semiconductor laser arrays, for example. According to the light emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2001-215443, emission lights emitted from the laminations of the stacked light emission elements are reflected by reflection units having light reflection surfaces whose positions are steppedly shifted from one another, and are supplied to converging lenses.
According to the structure shown in JP-A-2001-215443, however, the size of the device increases in the traveling directions of the emission lights due to the positions of the light reflection surfaces steppedly shifted in the traveling directions of the emission lights.